In the operation of a server or other system, data may require conversion into a certain format. In particular example, the system may utilize a markup language, such XML (extensible markup language) or a similar language, in operation. For example, an XML schema or other format definition may provide the format for a valid output document.
However, the process of conversion of data into XML or a similar format may require additional computer overhead whenever data structure changes are made. For example, in conventional operations in which data is converted according to a certain XML schema, a structure may be generated to represent the output. In this example, any modification of the schema, the elements of the schema, or attributes of such elements will result in a need for reprocessing of the output structure.
If a system or process involves fairly frequent modification of schemas, or includes a very large number of schemas, then data conversion may create a large computer overhead burden.